


【魄魄】白教授你要不要和我谈恋爱

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 科研工作者✖️电影明星
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 6





	【魄魄】白教授你要不要和我谈恋爱

“白教授？白教授你在听吗？”

耳边传来呼唤，白敬亭猛一回神，手一抖，又打碎了一个试管。清透的玻璃在地上四分五裂，把前来向他请教的甄学生也吓了一跳，忙不迭地道歉：“白教授我叫您好多次了您一直没回应，打扰到您思考了对不起对不起......”

白敬亭自觉失态，抬起手佯装咳嗽掩盖尴尬，“什么事儿？”

“我把我的论文发您了，还麻烦您帮我看看，给一点指导意见。”

“好，我这几天有空的时候看”，他不自在地咳嗽两声，“小周你来帮我把这个玻璃渣扫一下，我还有点事先走了。”

“好嘞，教授您慢走。”小周同学清爽地回应。

都是那该死的微信消息，白敬亭脱掉白色的实验服抖了抖挂在手臂上，拎起电脑就慌慌张张地离开了实验室。他的学生会在背后如何评价他今天接连打碎了三个试管的行为他也管不着了，思绪从昨天起就被那条突如起来的消息扰乱，到了今天竟无法控制脑海被那人的身影塞得满满当当。

白敬亭今年30岁，准确来说是差一天30岁，明天就是他的生日。无论在哪里30岁的博士生导师都是极年轻的存在，这也算是没愧对自己这么多年的努力。他似乎在所有方面都做的很好，除了感情那块。30年以来，他从来没交过一个女朋友。这可能也是他年纪轻轻便有如此成就的原因之一吧，持续把所有的时间奉献给实验室和堆积如山的文献，冷漠且不近人情地拒绝了所有女性的示好。

反正这些向他告白人中也没有让他心动的。

可昨天收到的那条消息扰乱了他如湖面般平静的心，那条消息来自吴映洁。

吴映洁是他的高中同学，在遇见她之前，白敬亭这辈子都没见过像她一样多话的生物。

高中第一天他们分到了同桌，从那天开始，高中三年白敬亭感觉自己的耳朵一定在吴映洁的碎碎念下长了茧。他本身不是话多的人，可在吴映洁的话痨熏陶下，竟然话也慢慢地变多了起来。可只有她在身边的时候会这样，大多数时候他都是以冰山的形态出现。

她喜欢自己，白敬亭清楚地知道。因为女孩从不吝啬自己的爱意，她对每个人都很好，但是对自己的偏爱时常烧的白敬亭脸红，心跳得不能自已。她总是拐着弯地和白敬亭告白，比如碎碎念地说“今天的心情特别好，一定是因为见到了你”这种让人止不住心动的话。也不知道当时的自己怎么定力就这么好，专心于学业，硬是装作不知道。

所有人都知道吴映洁喜欢白敬亭，老师同学，甚至校长都知道。可没有人会责怪她，因为所有人都喜欢她。吴映洁不过是在保持着学业，担任着文娱委员的同时，大胆地追求喜欢的人而已，多勇敢而可爱啊。

回想当年因为这个事白敬亭可没少挨白眼，说他是跟不开窍的榆木木头这种话也听了很多遍。如今他似乎也逐渐不在意当时冷若冰霜的自己做的到底对不对了，因为专心于学业考上了顶尖的院校没错，成为了年轻的博导也没错，前途一片光明。

高考后他们便分道扬镳，吴映洁以排名第一的成绩到了最好的电影学院就读，而白敬亭选择了高校里他梦寐以求的生物科学方向。他们从此再无深入的交流，直到昨天。

晚上本来准备睡觉的他突然接受到了吴映洁的消息，毕业之后大概是两个人都非常非常忙，很少发消息，往前翻翻上一条消息还是去年中秋节的时候，他给吴映洁发了一条“中秋节快乐”，可能是被误会成群发了吧，吴映洁始终没回复，可其实那几个字是他手打的，只发给了她一个人。

那条消息一看就来自吴映洁，很有她的风格，“白敬亭，我主演的电影10月15在M市电影节首播，希望你可以来看，我有话想对你说。”

“入场券寄到你学校了。”

白敬亭无比感激微信没有已读通知，因为此时他想了一天，此时入场券就放在他宿舍的桌上，可他还没想好该不该去。他怕吴映洁会再次和他告白，也怕是自己自作多情，人家只是单纯想叫他去看一场电影。

自己对吴映洁到底是什么感觉？白敬亭的思绪跟随着这个问题回到了高中。他和吴映洁很熟，在她的时不时的询问中，他诚实的回答每一个没有来由的问题，将自己的所有毫无保留的摊开在她的面前。而在她的日常碎碎念中，自己“被迫”知道了她的所有喜好，又不知为何一记就记了这么久。

仔细想想，她好像是这么多年来唯一让自己心动的女性。

意识到这一点之后白敬亭的心就乱了，早上在实验室所有学生面前接连打碎了三根试管。现在从实验室逃离，回到了宿舍心情也没安定下来。他坐在桌前，看着那张珍贵的入场券，陷入了看似在思考其实脑子一片空白的状态。

电话嗡嗡的震动让他找回了点神志，没想到一接起来差点又一口气晕过去，电话那边是吴映洁，因为久久没有收到白敬亭的回复直接打了个电话来。

“诶白敬亭，你到底来不来啦？”

她一开口白敬亭突然整个人变得很平静。她的声音和高中没什么两样，如果不是桌面的日历提醒着他们今年都应当是30岁，白敬亭可能会下意识地询问对面今天布置的数学作业会不会做，需不需要教，像高中时那样。

“来来来。”白敬亭都不知道自己此时脸上带着微笑。

“好哦！等电影放完要等我哦。我要去忙啦，拜拜。”

那边传来他人叫她的背景音，她是真的很忙吧。在说完拜拜之后那边很快挂掉了电话，但在听到了吴映洁的声音之后白敬亭突然觉得自己有勇气去和她见面了。

有勇气个屁。当他在生日当天晚上来到电影节的时候，由衷的感到头晕目眩。也是到了今天他才知道自己算是帅的，因为保安把他当明星了，直接把他往艺人休息室带，等他回过神来时才发现自己到了奇怪的地方，看起来一点也不像观众席。

“你好，你是这举办方那边的人吗？”

白敬亭回头看到一个穿着得光鲜闪亮的女性，有着优越的身材和面庞，这个人他在路边的广告牌上见过，是现在大热的新人演员甄小花。受气场压制白敬亭一时说不出话来，更令人惊讶的是甄小花接下来的发言。

“可以加个微信吗？”

“不可以。”一时紊乱的语言系统终于重新运转，只是语气有点过于生硬。

从未被拒绝过的甄小花本以为胜券在握，没想到会得到这样的回答，一时间面子上有点挂不住。以前从来都是她拒绝别人的好友申请，哪有别人拒绝她的？

“你以为......”甄小花正准备放狠话，被身后一人的脚步声打断。听到高跟鞋的踢踏声响，白敬亭回头，像是看到了救星。

“诶白敬亭你怎么来后台啦？小花，这是我的朋友。”

吴映洁成熟了，微卷的波浪金发搭在肩上，身上的蓝色服装将身体曲线勾勒得曼妙动人。可她一开口，在白敬亭眼中就仿佛还是高中那个可爱小话痨的模样。

看到吴映洁甄小花瞬间噤了声，点点头轻轻说了声“鬼鬼姐好”，就立刻转身溜了，想必谁也不想得罪前辈。目送她离去吴映洁忍不住笑出声，“白敬亭你别介意，她这个人不坏，就是一直娇生惯养有点小任性而已。”

“我没事儿，就是你能不能帮帮我？”白敬亭挠挠头。

“什么？”

“我迷路了。”

接下来的他在吴映洁的笑声中变得满脸通红，“你诶！你诶！原来你还会迷路的吗鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅饿！”

俊男靓女太过瞩目，再加上吴映洁特有的笑声，在前往观众席的路上引得不少人瞩目。“好了诶你别笑了。”白敬亭用手推推吴映洁的手臂，不自觉脸上洋溢着笑容，一时间场景和过去重叠，高中他们也是这么肩并肩的在教室里，她在闹，他在笑。

等到了白敬亭的座位，吴映洁打趣道：“我被安排和其他主演一起坐，要去前面一排，你要照顾好自己哦~”

“行。”现在的白敬亭活脱脱一个褶子精，如果他的学生们见到他这个样子，一定会大喊冰山活了。

“电影播完之后，要等我哦。”留下这句话之后吴映洁转身离去，灯光也暗了下来，电影正式开始放映。

即使吴映洁就坐在他斜前方不远处，他还是努力着克制望向她的冲动，认真专注地欣赏她这部获得了许多奖项的作品。

在导演设计的绝妙光影中，他看到了他从未设想过的吴映洁，荧幕上的她完全褪去了稚嫩，情感充沛的说着台词，像是变成了另一个人一般那样哭那样笑。那晚的他被电影中光芒万丈的人深深吸引，等到影片结束时白敬亭才意识到自己不知何时留下了眼泪。

吴映洁此时刚好回头，于是看到了一个泪流满面的哭包，不仅哭着，还对她竖了个大拇指，让她转过身的时候忍不住笑出了声。

“真的有那么好吗？”吴映洁有些无奈地递上纸巾，此时电影节已散场，偌大的放映厅只剩他们两个人。

白敬亭特别不好意思地擦着脸，赞不绝口，“好！特别好！你以后一定会拿奥斯卡的！”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅拿奥斯卡就过奖了啦！”

“所以，你准备好听我说接下来的话了吗？”

吴映洁的表情严肃，白敬亭看到她这样不由地也站得挺拔了些，等她发话。

“高中时我喜欢你三年，你当时说希望我好好学习，以后在巅峰处和我相见。”

原来高中的自己这么中二吗，白敬亭都不记得自己说过这样的话。

“如今我也有可以拿得出手的作品了，虽然还不算巅峰，但总归让我有了点底气。”

“白教授，你要不要和我谈恋爱？”

白敬亭愣了愣：“谈恋爱还是算了。”

听到白敬亭这么说，吴映洁明白这是真的没有希望，但是努力维持着体面的表情，点点头准备转身离开，却被抓住了手腕。

“我们都这么熟了，要不，干脆，结婚吧。”

彩蛋1：  
“结婚？今天就结婚也太快了吧！”

“确实，那我们慢慢来。”

“这还差不多。”

“明天结。”

吴映洁：？？？

彩蛋2：  
实验室的学生们第二天都知道了母胎solo的导师终于有了女朋友，所有人都很替他开心，除了甄学生。

看着做实验时忙里偷闲回女朋友消息的白教授，甄学生不满地内心OS：老师！你能不能从恋爱中抽出点时间来帮我看看论文啦！我要毕不了业了怎么办了啦！

END


End file.
